True Colours
by RoyalHippogriff
Summary: When George decides to end it all, can an old love convincehim otherwise? SongFic of True Colours, but not really based on it. First FanFic, One-Shot. Please R&R


**(A/N) Hello there, dear reader! My name is Royal Hippogriff and this is my first published Fanfic, which is a Song Fic. George is kinda depressed at the start, but he gets better I promise, the story ends happy. Please review, my friends aren't all that helpful. Let me know how to make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Abigail. All involved characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and the song belongs to it's owners.**

**Here we go...**

Fred was gone. He had accepted that a long time ago. His best friend, his other half, his twin. George didn't know how to live without him. So the answer was simple to him. Don't.

He'd written the letters to his family, they wouldn't find them until long after he was gone. Yes, he knew it would break his family even worse than now. But he expained it all, he belonged by Fred's side. As he walked through the forest to the clearing he and Fred first used magic, he thought of all the times he and Fred had shared together. The laughter of each prank, the tears after Angelina broke Fred's heart, everything. And people expected him to move on, just like that? It had be six months. Six long, unbearable months. But he was ready now, ready to die.

As he approached the clearing, he heard the strangest thing. Music. In the middle of a forest. Very odd. He stopped at the edge of the clearing. That was when he saw her, kneeling between the grass and flowers. She had long, slightly curled, auburn hair. Her face was slightly heart-shaped. Her skin was pale, not a freckle or mark on it. She wore a green summer dress that matched her almond-shaped eyes. She held a small bird in her delicate hands, cradling what looked like a broken wing. She opened her mouth and began singing to the creature.

"_You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. And the darkness there inside you, makes you feel so small."_

She stroked the bird's head as she sang, and pulled out a wand and repaired it's broken wing. It extended it's multicoloured wings. Fluttering them, the bird chirped and flew away, just as the clouds parted and the sun rays illuminated her face. She smiled and continued singing.

"_But I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colours, True colours are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

If George could describe her voice, he would say honey. It was the kind of voice he could get used to waking up to every morning. Within barely a minute, he had fallen for her.

_"Show me a smile then, and don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. You call me up because you know I'll be there."_

She stood up and began to walk slowly around the clearing, examining the flowers, the trees. As the song picked up into the chorus, she began to dance along to the music as she sang. 

"_And I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colours, True colours are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

George was probably crazy, but he felt like he was supposed to come here today. To find her. He felt like she was singing to him. Or at least about him. He tried to move closer as she turned to face away from him, but he steped on a fallen twig. The crack made her twirl around. George quickly hid behind a tree, but by the blush on her cheeks, it seemed like he'd been spotted anyway. Now that she could see her face fully, she looked vaguely familiar.

_"Ohhhh,"_ she sang quietly, suddenly shy. Suddenly it hit him. The days they sat next to each other at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, laughing together, before people believed in the war. The days of happiness, of love, together. The fun of pranking each other. The first time they kissed. The time she told him she loved him. And he said it back. The war getting in the way. The fighting. The anger. Him breaking up with her. Begging Fred to obliviate her from his mind. A single tear fell down her face as she whispered "I can't remember when I last saw you laughing." He came out from behind the tree. Her voice melded into singing again. Directly to him this time.

_"If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear. You call me up, baby, because you know I'll be there."_

He walked further into the clearing, and watching her closely. She averted her eyes from him, instead singing towards a bee. 

"_And I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you."_ She glanced at him on the last line. He tried stepping towards her, but she turned away singing out her feelings to the meadow around.

"_So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colours, True colours are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

George couldn't stand her not looking at him. He had, unknowingly, missed her so much it hurt. He began singing along with her, making her turn and stare directly into his eyes sadly.

"_I see your true colours, shining through. I see your true colours, that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colours, True colours are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

"Abigail." He whispered, smiling. She did not return it.

"George." She said, her voicy icy and distant, not usual from her. "Lose an ear, I see."

He self consciously put his hand over his ear. "Not the only thing I lost." He chuckled.

Abigail looked away into the trees, searching. After several moments, she looked back at him and asked "Where's Fred?"

Pain crossed his face as he shook his head, a tear breaking through. Then another. Soon George was on the ground, crying. She gasped. "No... not... oh George!" She ran to his side and hugged him tightlly.

They stayed like that for a while, until he was able to tell her the story. From the break up, to Fred's death, to his life alone, to why he was there. She listened hard, gasping at all the right moments. She burst into tears when he said he was going to kill himself.

"George listen to me." She said, moving to sit in front of him. He looked away, but she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "George none of this is your fault. The world needs you. You've never just been one part of a whole, or the second half of the pair. You are George Weasley. The world needs you, and you're hilarious work. People love you. Your mum and dad. Your brothers and sister. **Me**_._"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Yo-you still love me?"

"Of course I do, idiot." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm positive I'm going to love you forever. I know it's been, well, a very, **very**, long time. But I can't help it. I love you."

"But, I left you." Geroge couldn't understand it.

"Yes, you did," she nodded. "But that was your choice. I may have been mad at you, but I never, _ever_ could stop loving you, George Weasley."

It took a while for him to process her words. Finally he looked up into her deep green eyes. "Good. Because I think I still love you, too."

She turned her head to one side. "You think?"

"Well, I may need to test to be sure, y'know." He said, grinning. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She melted into the kiss, pressing close to him. He held her by the waist with one hand and stroked her back with the other.

When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his. "Well?" She asked smugly.

He pretended to think. "Hmmmm, yep. Definitely still in love with you."

Applause came from behind him. He turned to see his Dad, Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, hi." He said awkwardly. He stood and helped Abigail up. "What's up?"

The others looked between each other, feeling shocked, relieved, and amused. "Hey George." Percy said sarcastically. "We just came down here after a very confusing letter was left on our kitchen table, saying you were gonna 'Join Freddie' but unless this lovely girl is called Freddie, which I doubt, you've got **a lot**of explaining to do."

George looked down at Abigail, who looked right back up at him, smiling a smile which made his heart melt. "Don't worry." He said. "I'm not going anywhere. Everything's gonna be ok."

**(A/N) If you review this, I love you. Please review this, I need you. I've got no one else to turn to. So if you review this, I love you!**


End file.
